


that's cool with me

by lofi_seul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Kim Junmyeon | Suho, One Shot, SeHo - Freeform, brolationships, junmyeon doesn't know twitter slang, kinda maybe too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofi_seul/pseuds/lofi_seul
Summary: "so you two aren’t dating?” Minseok pressed.“For the last time, no we are not”“Not even friends with benefits? Snuggle buddies? Candoodling companions-”Anyone within a 10-meter radius could hear the sudden outburst of retching coming from Junmyeon, “Candoodling companions? What the fuck-”.or basically welcome to minseok's life where his coworker and his roommate, who are also his friends, don't know what the fuck to do with themselves.prompt #29
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	that's cool with me

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing for a challenge! i hope i did the prompt justice, and you all like it! :3 i tried for ultimate cuteness :)

“Are you sure you guys aren’t dating” came the suspicious voice of Minseok.

“How many times have I told you? No, Sehun and I are just really good friends,” Junmyeon replied, exasperation lacing into his response.

“As in the kinda friends, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are right?” the elder jested.

Junmyeon could swear he gagged as he replied, “The kind of friends _Baekhyun and Chanyeol_ are? They aren’t friends Min, they’re fucking _boyfriends_.”

“Oh they’re fucking alright,” Minseok said dryly, “Imagine walking in on them accidentally, god, the trauma. But back to the point, so you two aren’t dating?”

“For the last time, no we are not”

“Not even friends with benefits? Snuggle buddies? Candoodling companions-”

Anyone within a 10-meter radius could hear the sudden outburst of retching coming from Junmyeon, “Candoodling companions? What the fuck-”.

“Hey, I’m not judging, you must’ve heard about Sehun back in high school-- good looks, the varsity soccer captain, the whole package. And I mean look at him now-”

“Yes, yes, yes, I’ve heard this many times, but that still doesn’t mean we’re dating? We’re just really really really good friends-”

“-who have lived together for over 6 years-”, interjected Minseok.

“-because rent in Korea costs literally an arm and a leg, and we’re both too lazy to find new roommates” 

“Have you ever thought about a brolationship?”, the elder posed.

“What the hell, is that a new twitter slang? I’m too old for this these days”

“It’s -- wait I have to go, I’m going to be late for a meeting”, Minseok said, glancing at his watch, “Think about it though! I’ll be waiting for that wedding invite soon! Also, don’t forget you have that big meeting coming up with the boss, don’t be late!”

Junmyeon sighed, hands going up to rub at his temples. Is it that rare that two men, both in their twenties, are just best friends? Who occasionally maybe snuggle together and watch really bad cheesy dramas together? (and maybe hug a bit more than your average bros do, but Minseok doesn’t need to know that) _‘I mean we only share a bed because back in university our dorm was literally the size of one twin bed- and it was cold- and we’re both still in the habit’_ came the feeble excuse-filled voice in Junmyeon’s brain.

Once more, a sigh emerged from the figure deep in thought. _‘Brolationship? What the hell is that?’_

\---  
The eldest question kept plaguing Junmyeon’s brain the entire day until he finally mustered up the courage to search online what the term meant. The entire debrief meeting with the company head all he could think of was what Minseok meant, filling his mental storage along with all the other deadlines and stacks of paper living there rent-free. “Okay urban dictionary, let’s see what you’ve got for me.” Junmyeon pepped himself up before opening the top result.

“Two bros, still straight, but extremely close? I mean I guess?”

“A relationship built between no homos but hidden spooning and hugs”

“Basically two dudes too afraid to say they like each other and so they hide it with “no homo bro” and lots lots lots of affection”

Let’s just say afterward, Junmyeon felt like he had received a revelation. His mind was racing with memories from their past almost 10 years of friendship: from when they first met back in their sunny university days up to their latest Paris trip for Sehun’s fashion show. _‘Has it really been that obvious?’_

\---

Thursdays were reserved especially for roommate time. A tradition since their college days, Thursdays were the time for the two to relax and spend some bonding time together especially with their busy schedules as they grew older. It was marked on their shared cartoon themed calendar, bought a month late for the cheap prices, stuck upon their shared fridge in their shared kitchen, circled with blue ink, _every single Thursday_. Trying to ask Sehun to go out for drinks on a Thursday? Thinking of asking Junmyeon to catch the latest action flick on a Thursday? Better try again _way_ later, everyone knew their Thursdays were already booked.

Junmyeon was cooking some pasta, his favorite destressing activity, by the time the front door unlocked, revealing a fresh-out-of-the-gym Oh Sehun, complete with still damp sports clothes.

“I’m home!”, announced the tired yet cheerful voice, “and roommate time ready!”

“Not in your smelly gym clothes, go shower before Vivi and I have to evacuate because of you”

Oh, did Junmyeon forget to mention Vivi? Well, she’s their baby. Their one and only, the apple of their eye, the child that can do no wrong-- and she’s a dog. Adopted a year after Sehun and Junmyeon moved in together and basically the light of their life.

A few minutes later, the shower started to run, followed up by newly clean, soft padded feet heading towards the kitchen. Junmyeon felt strong arms wrap around him and melted into the warm cinnamon vanilla embrace of the younger. Long fingers fiddled with the straps of his apron and a gentle round weight lied onto his shoulder. “Pasta? Smells good”, Sehun said, his deep voice breaking the sounds of bubbling water.

“Yeah, we’ve been having ramen the past few Thursdays, so I decided to make its European cousin” Junmyeon joked.

He could feel the fake sigh as Sehun let out, “European ramen, from the Junnoodle himself?”, and turned around to playfully slap his arm.

“It’s Juncotton to you!” which was followed by chuckles from the taller. Ever since he finally caved in and got an Instagram, the younger took every possible chance at teasing his choice of username.

When Sehun finally peeled himself away from Junmyeon, he headed towards the couch, “So what are we watching tonight? Any recommendations?”.

“I heard from Baekhyun that there’s this cute new one on KBS. It’s called ‘Busted’ and starring Park Min Young and this famous idol from EXO,” Junmyeon called from the kitchen, “also, dinner’s ready, where do you want to eat it?”

“Couch is fine, I think the show’s going to start soon”

Junmyeon carefully set the two plates of steaming tomato sauce pasta onto the table in front of them before taking his seat on the couch. “I wanted to make the one we had in Paris, but I couldn’t find the recipe anywhere, so I hope tomato sauce is fine” Junmyeon complained, slightly miffed.  
“It’s fine, that’s what made it special anyway, the way you can’t recreate the moment any other time.” the younger comforted as he twirled his fork into the home-cooked meal.

“Come closer, hyung,” Sehun beckoned, wrapping his arm around the elder’s shoulder, pulling him towards his side of the couch, “I know you’re going to end up cold and hugging me anyway.”  
“I do not!” Junmyeon replied, a touch of indignance lacing his voice, but he still complied and curled into the larger figure, as the show began.

10 minutes into the show, Sehun heard Junmyeon’s breaths started to even out, a telltale sign the elder had gone to sleep. He let out a small chuckle, before adjusting his roommate’s position, draping him over his lap delicately.

Junmyeon woke up to long fingers carding through his hair, a blissful sensation. The fingers brushing his fringe belonging to his roommate currently scrolling nonchalantly through social media. If he hadn’t arisen so suddenly, he would’ve purred in content. “So, sleeping beauty finally wakes up,” drawled his hair-stroking companion, or now a human pillow, “Did you have a stressful day? You barely touched your pasta.”  
“Hm? No, it was okay, sorry about dozing off, I must’ve been really tired.” Junmyeon attempted to form a coherent response, already feeling the lull of sleep seeping into him again.  
Sehun chuckled, “Let’s get you to bed, okay?”, and without checking the smaller’s response, carefully picked him up and slowly walked to their bedroom. Junmyeon’s own bedroom was hardly used, except when guests stayed over. Junmyeon would almost bet his retirement fund that the sheets haven’t been washed since Sehun’s mother stayed over half a year ago.  
Just as Sehun was about to tuck the elder in, he heard a muffled sound. “What? Were you trying to say something?” Sehun asked, stopping his ruffling of the sheets.  
“Do you think we’re in a brolationship?” the elder yawned, snuggling closer into the blankets.  
“A what? Where’d you hear that from, hyung?” Sehun replied, his mind starting to race, the opposite of the other who was halfway to the land of dreams.  
“Oh it’s just something Minseok mentioned to me earlier, he thinks we're in that thing called a brolationship” Junmyeon barely responded before sleep overtook him. Sehun ruffled his best friend’s hair before heading into the living room to clear the remains of dinner.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with you” Sehun wistfully mused as he returned back to the bedroom, his thoughts falling on deaf ears as he took a glance at the peaceful face of his roommate. As Junmyeon’s features relaxed, the creases taking residence of his forehead and between his eyebrows were ironed out by Sehun’s forefinger and thumb. The taller smiled gently wishing his best friend to get all the rest he needed. The younger leaned down and pecked Junmyeon’s forehead before his usual “Sweet dreams, hyung” and joining him under the covers. 

\---

The sun streamed into the bedroom of the two men. A warm cast of the rising sun illuminated the view of Seoul’s metropolis from their apartment window making all the glass-paneled buildings look fresh out of the set for a futuristic movie. As the taller made his way out of the king-sized bed and attempted to stretch, a pair of toned arms clung to his waist, restricting his mobility. “Why do you have to wake up so early, it’s Friday, let’s stay in some more.” murmured his roommate softly, coaxing him to rejoin him in the warmth of the bed.  
“Exactly, it’s still Friday, Jun” Sehun stated, gently peeling the elder’s hands off him, his fingers brushing slowly over the others, “We, you and I, both have to go to work. Come on, let's get up.”  
A loud groan and probably some curses emerged from the still nestled Junmyeon as he was dragged unwillingly by the younger into the bathroom. “Can’t I just stay 5 more minutes Sehunnie~ ?” he whined, even putting his infamous puppy eyes, but to no effect, as after facing it for years, Sehun had built up an impressive immunity. 

The two of them stood side by side in the bathroom, facing the mirrors, with matching toothbrushes, Junmyeon with the blue and Sehun with the red in simple domesticity. Vivi, after finishing the water Sehun left for her earlier, came bounding in, recharged after a night of rest. Her tail swishing left and forth, waiting for her parents to smother her with love, as she watched them unknowingly sneak small adoring glances at each other. 

\---

At 9 am on the dot, Minseok came waltzing into Junmyeon’s office with a greeting of “So, you and Sehun official yet? Did I, with my ever so amazing pearls of knowledge I graciously departed to you, elucidate you two oblivious fools?”  
_‘It’s only 9, it’s too early for this’_ came the clearly uncaffeinated voice wincing at the loudness of the eldest’s greeting in the back of Junmyeon’s brain. “No? I think I asked him if we were like in a brolationship, but I fell asleep after we watched some television show.”  
“You fell asleep?! This could’ve been a critical moment Jun!” shrieked Minseok, evidently displeased by his friend’s antics, “Jun, do you like him?”.  
“Of course I do? I’ve been living with him for years, if I hated him, I think I would’ve moved out by now.”  
“No, I meant like in 50 years do you see yourself still living with him and Vivi, doing like chores or whatnot together while humming old 2000s tunes with all that nostalgia”  
There was a pause as the cogs in Junmyeon’s head churned with the rosy images of future him and Sehun living in the suburbs of Seoul, or maybe even moving to Los Angeles with Vivi. “Yeah, that sounds pretty nice” he replied, with a thoughtful expression, “I wouldn't mind that later on.”  
“Damn, you’re whipped,” Minseok said as he made his way towards the door, “Make a move soon, you’re going to regret it if you don’t”, and the unaware Junmyeon was left with his visions of the future waiting ahead.

\---

“Hey hyung, do you want Chinese takeout or jjajangmyeon tonight?” Sehun called his roommate, twirling around in his swivel chair, “I don’t want to cook, and I’m sure you don’t, so choose one.”  
“Did you not have plans today with friends? I thought you go out drinking with Baekhyun or something on Friday?” the voice of said roommate crackled through the phone.  
“Don’t feel like going out, besides you need to make up for our roommate time! I can’t believe like barely 10 minutes in you fell asleep on me!” came Sehun’s indignant reply.  
“Yeah, yeah, okay I’ll make up for it tonight, we can watch a movie or something tonight, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon said, a trace of guilt in his tone.  
“So Chinese or-”  
“Definitely jjajangmyeon, just thinking about it makes me hungry” interrupted Junmyeon, “Got to go to a meeting, see you tonight with dinner!”  
“Sure hyung, see you!” the younger ended with a small smile on his face.

\---

“Hey Sehunnie, do you think we’re in a brolationship?” Junmyeon posed his question after finishing his bowl of noodles.  
Sehun’s chopsticks paused. “Didn’t you ask this already, like last night?” he replied.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t hear a response, and I’m curious now,” the elder further questioned, “so what do you think?”  
The younger gulped before relaxing in his seat and replying “If you want to date, it’s cool with me-”  
Junmyeon let out a sigh in relief before Sehun finished with “I mean we’re basically already there, but I guess now we’re putting labels to it now.”  
“Does this mean I can kiss you now?”  
“You never needed permission too anyway, hyung. Come here now, I want some kisses.”

\---  
Later that night, Minseok’s phone lit up with two texts: 1 message and 1 attachment from “Junmyeonie~”.  
“I did it hyung!” and the two lovebirds, matching smiles as they interlocked lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i guess if you enjoyed this come say hi to me on twitter (when this is revealed lol) [edit: my twitter is [@seulrene_mp4](https://twitter.com/seulrene_mp4) :)] it was really fun to write!


End file.
